Someone Worth Lying For
by tjtay
Summary: This is what I would have wanted to happen in episode 10! Toby and Emily! What would have happened if Emily HAD went to the church to see Toby! R&R please!


Hey guys, I got this idea, so I thought I would try it out. I just LOVE this couple so much, and I hope they end up together! Please review!

Toby's words rang in her head. 'If you can, meet me at the church.' She wanted to. Boy, did she want to. But her friends… they needed her. Should she really keep this secret from them. Every secret she kept from them, it always came to bite her back in the butt. But this could be the last time she would ever see him, and she was always with them. Maybe she could tell them afterwards. Maybe not. But Toby… he was risking everything, and just so he could get one goodbye from her. But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Emily looked at her phone. Eleven-twenty. He would be gone soon, and where was she? With her friends, of course. But the whole time she was with them, she couldn't help but think of Toby the whole time. Had she told her friends yet? No. But would she? Did she really have a choice?

"Emily?" Spencer asked. But she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy lost in her thoughts.

"Emily!" Spencer yelled. Emily looked up at her.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… distracted." Spencer said.

No. Emily was not alright. The one person that actually understood her is about to be gone forever, and she was standing there talking about stupid 'A'.

"Yeah. I just, have somewhere I'm suppose to be is all." Emily answered.

"Oh. Well you don't have to be here. You can go. But where do you need to go?" Aria asked.

"I… this guy, he, uh, told me to meet him somewhere." Emily told them.

"Oh, a guy? What's his name?" Aria teased. Emily looked back at the time. Eleven-twenty five. Toby was probably waiting and wondering where she was. Suddenly, her eyes started to water. He cared about her and trusted her enough to risk everything by just seeing her.

"Emily? What's wrong? You ok?" Spencer asked, touching her shoulder.

Emily wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I have to meet him." Emily said, turning around and running in the direction of the church.

"EMILY!" Aria and Spencer called after her. She ignored them. She just HAD to get to Toby.

She ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything. Finally, she reached the church. She looked at her phone once more. Eleven - forty seven.

"Toby!" She shouted, looking around the church for him. She wiped her eyes again, hoping to find him soon.

"TOBY!" She yelled. That's when she saw him. He was standing against the church wall, looking at her. Emily sighed in relief. She jogged towards him, and before he could say anything, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and was hugging him. Toby, a little surprised at her reaction, slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad I found you." She told him. He smiled, as they pulled away from each other.

"I'm glad you made it." He replied. She looked down.

"Hey? Have you been crying?" Toby asked, noticing her slightly red eyes.

She wiped her eyes again, making sure she didn't meet his eyes.

"Um, a little." She told him honestly. Well half way.

"Why?" He asked her, concerned. She finally met his eyes.

"I was afraid that, well, that I wouldn't be able to make it in time. And that I wouldn't come. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you again." She whispered. He smiled gently at her.

"Its okay. You came didn't you? How did your friends take it?" He asked.

"I told them a guy asked me to meet him. I said I had to leave, and then I ran here." She answered.

"I have to leave soon." He told her, looking at his watch.

"Toby, I'm sorry. For not listening to you. For not giving you a chance to explain. I shouldn't have ran away. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Suddenly, Emily was pulled to Toby, and the next thing she knows, her lips are pressed with his. Emily felt a tear slowly run down her face. Toby wished that he wasn't in such a position. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want to run, but he knew he had to. It was a sweet kiss. Their first. It lasted for about a minute, and then they both pulled away. They looked at each other for a second.

"I love you." Emily whispered, more tears rolling down her face. Toby looked at her, shocked she had said those three words. He smiled gently, and knew that this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him.

"Thank you. You're the only one that gave me a chance. You were the only one who didn't run away from me just because of those stupid rumors. Thank you for loving me, for me. I love you too Emily." He said. Emily hugged him again.

"Please stay." She begged. He sighed.

"I wish I could. But I can't. I'm sorry." Toby replied.

She hid her face in his leather jacket, wishing that they could just stay like that for a while. She wished she would have gotten to spend more time with him.

That's when a car horn honked, and it was time for them to part.

They both pulled slowly away. Toby kissed Emily one more time before he began to walk towards the car.

"Toby!" Emily called out to him. He turned around to look at her. She tried to keep the image of his perfect blue eyes in her head. She tried to remember everything about him.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked. He gave her a sad smile, before answering her.

"Yes. Someday, I don't when, but when this whole thing has blown over, I'll be back again." He answered.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

"I love you Emily." He told her once more.

"I love you Toby." She whispered, as he got in the car and drove off.

Emily walked back to where her friends were. They were sitting on the ground, and they looked worried. When they saw her, they immediately jumped up to see if she was alright.

"Em! What happened? Why did you leave?" Aria asked.

"Sorry, but I really needed to go. It was important." Emily told them. Her tears finally drying up.

"Who did you go see anyways?" Spencer questioned.

"Toby." Emily told them. They both looked shocked.

"What! Why!" Spencer asked. Emily began to cry once again, and this time they came fast, and it finally hit her that he was gone. No more Toby. No more seeing him in school. No more hanging out with him.

"Emily?" Aria asked.

"He's gone." She cried, as the two friends hugged her.

"Oh, Emily." Aria said sadly.

"Did you like him?" Spencer asked.

"I love him." Emily answered. Spencer and Aria looked at each other.

"Its alright, Em." Aria tried her best to comfort the heartbroken friend.

"Yeah, we know he will come back." Spencer added. Emily nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Your right. Come on, lets go find Hanna." Emily said.

( The rest of the Episode happens. )

~ Three Years Later ~

Emily walked out of her house, getting ready for the first day of senior year.

She still thought about Toby all the time. Waiting for him to come back for her. He never did. But she never quit hoping. She hadn't dated anyone, no matter how many times her friends told her to move on. Emily knew Toby wouldn't lie to her. They understood each other. And Emily knew, that he would be back. Just like he told her three years earlier.

"Hey Emily!" Hanna called. Emily turned around to see the blond chasing her. Out of all of her friends, Hanna was the only one that believed that Toby would indeed come back for her.

"Hi." Emily replied.

"You ready for senior year?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe all this is almost over. We better all keep in touch after this. Now that 'A' has been caught, hopefully we can just move on with our lives." Emily said.

"I hope so. We've been through the ringer with this whole thing." Hanna replied.

"Maybe, now that everyone is done with this whole mess about Ali, Toby will come back." Emily said. Hanna smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Hanna said.

"Hey guys wait up!" They heard Spencer calling from behind them.

They stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey, so what are we talking about here?" She asked them. Emily looked down. Spencer was the one who mostly believed that Toby was not coming back.

"Toby." Hanna told her.

"Oh come on. When are you going to give up on him, Em?" Spencer asked.

"You don't know him like I do. I know he'll be back for me." Emily exclaimed.

"You need to move on! We all know he's not coming back. I'm sorry to say, but its true." Spencer said. Emily looked down at her feet.

"Spencer! Leave her alone. She loves him. She knows him better than any of us do, he'll be back for her." Hanna claimed.

"Hey, guys, ready to start a new year?" Aria asked, walking up to them.

"The question is, if you and Mr. Fitz are ready to start a new year. Or should I say Ezra?" Hanna teased. Aria blushed.

"Anyways, will you please tell Emily that Toby is not coming back?" Spencer said.

"You don't know that. He could come back. But then again, he couldn't." Aria answered.

"Okay, can we just stop talking about him! I haven't seen him in three years! Its not like I spent a lot of time with him. The only thing I have to remember him by is our homecoming photos. If Wren left you, told you he loved you, and promised to come back, would you just get over it? And if Ezra did the same to you would you be fine with it? And what about Lucas? Would you move on? You don't know how it feels to lose that only person that actually understood you. I know he will come back for me. I just do." Emily said, telling them all.

"He told you he loved you?" They all asked.

"You never told us that." Aria said.

"Well, I don't always have to tell you everything, but yes he did tell me he loved me." Emily told them.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Everyone thinking.

When they finally got to the school, they all went to their lockers. This year, they were all near each other, so they wouldn't have to separate.

That's when Jenna began walking down the hall.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Hanna said. Everyone looked up except for Emily.

"Is that-" Aria began.

"That's not possible-" Spencer said.

"Emily, I think you should see this!" Hanna told the girl standing next to her. Finally, Emily turned around to see what they were all gawking at.

And there, walking down the hall with Jenna on his arm, was Toby. Emily's heart swelled at the sight of him.

He had gotten a little taller, his hair was darkened, but was just as long as before. He looked a lot stronger since the last time she had saw him. He was a little paler too.

At that very moment, Toby and Emily caught each others eyes. Emily's mouth was slightly open at the sight of him.

"He's back." She whispered to herself. He gave her a smile, before he continued walking with Jenna.

"No fricken way!" Spencer said.

"I can't believe it." Aria exclaimed.

"He's finally back." Hanna stated.

But Emily wasn't listening. She began following after him, hoping she wasn't dreaming again.

Toby had left Jenna at her locker, walking towards his. He hadn't realized Emily was there until she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hi." She said, trying to breath. He turned around.

"Hey." Toby said. His voice had gotten a little deeper too.

Emily threw her arms around him, trying not to cry with relief.

"I missed you." She told him. She could tell he was smiling, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too." He whispered into her hair.

"Your back for good right? Your no leaving again, are you?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her. She hugged him tighter. Three years. She waited three years for this moment.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't let you leave." Emily told him. He chuckled slightly.

They pulled back, and this time, she was the one to kiss him. He tasted like coffee and winter, and she missed him so much. The kiss was intense. She had missed him so much. She needed to know he was really there. The kiss was urgent, needed. It was much longer than the first they had shared.

They finally broke apart, as Toby rested his head against hers.

"I love you Emily." He whispered to her.

"I love you Toby."

And with that, they could finally be together. No 'A', no one to break them apart. No one that wasn't okay with it.

As it turns out, even a Pretty Little Liar can get someone worth lying for.

Okay, this was not one of my best, but I think it was worth writing. Tell me what you think, if you liked it, hated it, or just give some advise! I even take flames! Please review!

- tj-tay - Taylor


End file.
